Not Living by the Rules
by xAzNaNgeLx
Summary: This is a story about Sakura finding herself. She finds family, and solace in a gang called the Wolves. Don't worry, the storyline of it is org. SS TE CT and some other pairings. Please RR. Thnks.


Author's Note: This is my first story, so bear with me. Um...in the comments, give me some constructive ones? Thanks it's much appreciated. .

Chapter One

Prologue to the Future

_Fujitaka walked along the sidewalk of the street, one of his hands clasped in the small hand of 3-year-old Sakura, and the other in the 9-year-old Touya's hand. They were walking around the town peacefully, walking in and out of shops, leaving the shops with a shopping bag or two. _

_Fujitaka smiled, a rare smile, since the death of his first wife Nadeshiko died. _

_Fujitaka went into an ice cream parlor, and bought all of them ice cream. They sat down at a table outside to enjoy it. Sakura licked her ice cream cone, catching the ice cream as it was dripping. _

_Fujitaka heard his cell phone ring. As he picked it up, he looked worried. "Hello….yes….I'm on Main Street with my kids…..are you sure?…they're coming this way?….okay, just let me get them in a safe place….Bye." He glanced at his kids. _

"_Daddy has to help out with his job right now. What I want you to do is go inside the ice cream parlor and sit near the back. Don't come out until you hear people driving away. Oh…. and if anything happens to me, you know what to do, find the guy on the card. Touya, take care of your sister, and if something does happen to me, don't tell what happened to your stepmother Kihara. She won't understand," he told them._

_With this last word, they heard the sound of the engine of cars in the distance. Fujitaka quickly kissed them both and told them he loved them, and ushered them inside. He tapped his finger to his head, saying remember what I told you. He slipped his hand under his coat pocket and took out a handgun._

_Sakura hugged Touya in fright. Touya wrapped his small arms around Sakura and rocked her back and forth. They closed their eyes as two blue Nissan-Skylines zoomed past the ice cream parlor, its exhaust leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Not even 30 seconds later, 4 black Harley-Davidson motorcycles roared up behind them._

_Guys leaned out of the Nissan-Skylines and shot at the people in the motorcycles. More cars then rushed past, shooting each other. People outside screamed and ran to safety. This started all chaos. Shot after shot rang out. Cars that were on the street were crashed into, and were exploded sky high. People were dropping down like flies everywhere._

_In what seemed like an eternity later, the shots ceased, and cars drove away. Touya slowly released the trembling Sakura and looked out into the street. Bloody bodies were strewn around,_

_on the street, on the sidewalk, on the grass._

_Touya took Sakura's hand, and together they looked for their father. They stepped over bodies and they finally found him, barely alive, at the bottom of a small tree. Fujitaka smiled weakly, and beckoned them to come closer. _

_Breathing hard, he managed to say, "I don't think I'm going to live through this one. Remember the guy I told you to find? Well, he's going to have a wolf tattoo like the one on my shoulder. Touya, tear off my sleeve."_

_Touya obeyed, and Touya and Sakura saw a huge black wolf with silver eyes, and a blue outlining. Fujitaka gasped as if in pain, and said, "I don't have much more time. Promise to find him on the card if you need anything. Just tell him you're my kids. Touya, take care of Kihara (their stepmother), and Sakura." He started coughing out blood, and with his last gasping breath told them he loved them. He fell back against the tree, breathing no more._

14 Years Later 

The alarm clock buzzed several times, interrupting Sakura's dreams. A slender hand slipped out of the blanket and hit the snooze button.

About a few seconds later, a female's voice rang out, "Wake up little one."

Sakura poked her head out of the blankets, sighed loudly, and got out of the bed.

"Good morning Marina," said Sakura sleepily, as Marina opened the blinds, and let the sunshine filter into the all pink room.

The room had different shades of pink, with a huge walk-in closet, also equipped with a dressing room with mirrors upon mirrors. The bed was in the shape of a cherry, the stem being a red couch, and the bottom facing the wall. There were two windows, one behind Sakura's head, and the other on the side.

"You know that today's the day of the big business party Kihara planned. She wants you to meet her in her study in about one," Marina was cut off.

"There's no need. I'll just talk to her right here," Kihara said sharply. Sakura rolled her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Just what do you want. You know I don't like you being in my room, " retorted Sakura.

Kihara chose to ignore this statement, and plunged onward. "As you know, today's the big business ball at our home. I want you to behave like a little lady. Last time, you embarrassed me by being a bitch to al the guests. This year, I want you to be polite to the guests. You know what will happen if you don't obey me. I control your trust fund."

Sakura sighed angrily, and replied sarcastically, "Yes my queen. I promise to be polite to the guests tonight. Now get out of my room, so that I can get ready to go shopping for my dress tonight," while in her head she was thinking, 'what are you going to do? Are you going to

do to me what you did to my brother, like throwing me out of the house and giving me no money? You are a bitch. You are a bitch.'

She chanted this over and over in her head, while Kihara grimaced in reaction to her shopping statement. "I just hope that this year, you'll actually pick a nice dress."

Sakura shot a glare at her, and got up out of bed.

Kihara shut the door on the way out, and Marina smiled at Sakura. "You're so hard on her," she said.

"She deserves it," replied Sakura "Anyway, we're going shopping today, YAY!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom. Smiling, Marina shook her head, and said to herself, "That girl's going to be a handful to any guy."

Author's Note: Well, it's the end of the chapter. Sorry that this first one is so short. The next will be longer and such. Please Please review, and tell me how it is so far. Thanks for reading. Woooo hooooo. .


End file.
